Poland's Letters to the World!
by Feliks the Fabulous
Summary: Title says it all! :D
1. Chapter 1

OMG HI!

So like, I was going through the internet the other day and I saw that America and his brother (he has a brother?) had written letters to the WORLD? How cool is that? I saw that Prussia also did it… and he's… totally not awesome… but that's like, okay because I'm perfectly cool myself!

SOOOOooOOoooo I'm like SUPER EXCITED to hear from you people because… well Poland is the best country in the UNIVERSE! Well… Lithuania is a close second… Ya' know… my friend Lithy! He's like… SO CUTE! :D Okay, well I expect to get letters back from you little munchkins soon! 3 I'm going to go shopping now with Lithy. And if you see Russia… Tell him to go die in a hole. 'Kay SMOOCHES 3

Feliks (Poland)


	2. KOOOOOREA

_**Hi Poland I have a few questions**_

_**1. How did you feel when Germany invaded you and started World War 2?**_

_**2. You originated from me!( sorry that wasn't a question...)**_

_**3. What kind of music do you listen to?**_

_**from your friend, Korea**_

Squeee!

Okay so like, you are the first person I'm writing to! This is totally exciting!

Well, to answer your questions, I think I'm going to do that in random order 'coz I can.

I originated in you…? Well… that's a new one. But I'm pretty sure that I originated in Europe 'coz like, I just looked at a map and Korea's all the way in Asia, and that's where Russia is, and Russia wears a POTATO SACK as a jacket. But that's also where Japan is and he ALWAYS has cute clothes… so maybe I did. Hahahah!

Hm… How I felt when Germany invaded me…. Heehee that sounds way dirty. But I was pissed as hell! Who does that oversized _CREEP_ think he is, invading me like that? It wasn't cool at all! His manners are equal to that stupid older brother of his! And have you seen how that Kraut dresses? GOD you think that since he was friends with Italy his fashion would have improved at least a little bit.

MUSIC! OMG I LOVE MUSIC! Have you heard my version of MKC? Isn't it like…. Totally AWESOME? ANYHOO I actually like a lot of the stuff that Alfred has. And Japan, because those girl singers with their adorable voice, aahhhh! They're so KEYUTE! And they know how to dress.

Well Korea, I must get answering to the other letters soon so please write back soon :D

Love,

Poland 3


	3. SuzuTheGreat

_**Dear Poland, **__****_

_**Where do you buy all your clothes? Do you have a favorite store you buy them**__**  
**__**all at?**____****_

_**Whats your favorite color and why?**__****_

_**By the way, that pony you bought in WW2 was totally awesome.**__****_

_**From, **__****_

_**SuzuTheGreat**_

HELLOOOOO SUZUTHEGREAT!

You're like, the second person I'm writing back to! Feel special! O.O hahaha! But really, you should.

Where do I get my clothes? Hmm… Well, I go shopping a lot at a bunch of different places, like France and Italy. The stuff they have there is legit. Like, OMG! France really knows how to dress all sexy like! And the styles in Italy are to DIE for. I don't really have any favorite store in particular seeing as I don't like using the same store twice. It's like… I dunno, eating the same thing twice in a row for dinner, and that's just like… ew!

My pony! Ahh it's like, sososososoosooooooo cute! Isn't it adorable? I think it totally suits me! Because since I'm so cute, I need a cute little sidekick with me! I don't really understand why England and France didn't like it though. Whatev's they OBVIOUSLY don't understand Mr. Pony's amazingness.

My favorite color is PINK! And why, you ask? That's easy! Pink is a totally cute color and it looks amazing on me. Speaking of pink I really should ask Liet to paint my house for me…

Welllllll I hope you write back soon! And don't, for the love of EVERYTHING wear colors that don't match.

Smooches! 3

Poland


	4. Hokuto

_**Witam, Poland! This is Hokuto from Florida.**__****_

_**You're, like, one of my favorite countries ever :) My mom's family is from**__**  
**__**Poland, by the way.**__****_

_**Hey, I love your hair. How do you get it so awesome like that?**__****_

_**And how's your pony? Doing well, I hope.**__****_

_**Say hi to Liet for me :)**__****_

_**From,**__****_

_**Hokuto**_

Ciao Hokuto!

Florida's in Alfred, right? Haha! I don't really care where it is.

-Googles Florida-  
OH WOW IT'S LIKE, TOTALLY BEAUTIFUL DOWN THERE! You totally _**need**_ to let me come visit you sometime! That would be like… awesome.

You're mother's family is from me? Well then, they must have a good sense of style and stuff to be from me! Seeing as I'm Poland! I declare your family amazingly cool.

My hair? Hm… how _do _I get my hair like this… well, every morning, I wake up and shower, making sure to wash my hair with shampoo at least three times and I condition it four times. Then once I get out, I blow dry it and put some straightening gel in and work it through my fabulous locks of hair. Then I straighten it with a straightener and spray a little hairspray so it stays in place. It's a lot of work, but since it makes me look even cuter than I already am, it's totally worth it.

MY PONY! It's doing wonderfully. The two of us had a staring contest the other day. I lost, but that was okay because then I forced Liet to join and I beat him. He's super twitchy. And I'll tell him that you said hi. Actually… brb

Sfilsgd Ahm. Hello Hokuto! Poland is forcing me to say hi to you because he's weirdsrgrsf he hit my head. This is Lithuania by the way…Sorry. Well, I have to go back to work so… uhm… goodbye!

Teeheehee! Liet is so cute! He's kinda dumb though, he's always spacing out and not doing his work… oh well, can't do much about that!

Mad Smooches! 3

Poland


End file.
